kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Strong Smash
}} The is a Smash type with several forms and identities. Known Identities Shimizu.jpg| Kyoichi Shimizu (Episode 1)|link=Shimizu Kyoka Katsuragi.jpg| Kyoka Katsuragi (Episode 8; Hazard)|link=Kyoka Katsuragi Faust guard 2.png| ? (Episode 15; Hazard)|link=Strong Smash Hazard (second) Nopicture.jpg| ?''' (Episode 17; Hazard)|link=Strong Smash Hazard History A subject of Faust, Shimizu was transformed into the '''Strong Smash to retrieve Ryuga Banjo after he escaped. He was defeated by Kamen Rider Build who extracted the element liquid from him, restoring Shimizu in the process despite his memory loss. Abducted by Faust, Kyoka Katsuragi into the Strong Smash Hazard until she was purified by Build FireHedgehog Form with the extracted element purified to create the Lock Fullbottle. On November 30th, 2017, a Strong Hazard Smash attacked Sougo Tokiwa, who had been accidentally deposited into the World of Build timeline. Sougo was saved by Kamen Riders Build and Cross-Z, who performed their respective Vortex Finish attacks to destroy the Smash. An unidentified Touto guard was transformed into a Strong Smash Hazard by Night Rogue. He was freed after being defeated by Kamen Rider Cross-Z. A Strong Smash Hazard was sent on behalf of Hokuto to attack Touto only to be defeated by Kazumi Sawatari with a single punch amplified by the Helicopter Fullbottle. :When Kazumi defeated the Smash with his powered punch, after the Smash turns into green flame, no human body is seen on the ground, even though Smashes should have turned back into their original human form after they are defeated. It is possible that the human subject was simply obscured from view, since the camera never focused on the exact spot where the Smash landed on again after it was defeated. A Strong Clone Smash was one of the Clone Smash created by Nariaki Utsumi, based on the original while lacking a human host. It accompanied Utsumi as he confronted Gentoku Himuro and his father. Once the elder Himuro helped to disable the kill switch Utsumi used to incapacitate his son, Gentoku proceeded to transform into Kamen Rider Rogue and fight the Smash, swiftly destroying it with the Crack Up Finish. A second Strong Clone Smash was summoned by Evolto-Ryuga Banjou alongside a Flying Clone Smash and a pair of Hard Guardians against Kamen Riders Build and Grease. Along with the Flying Clone Smash, it was eventually destroyed by Grease's Scrap Finish Rider Kick. Forms - Hazard= Strong Smash Hazard Appearances: Episodes 8, 15, 17 - Clone= Strong Clone Smash Appearances: Episode 33, 36, 41 }} Smash Bottle This Smash Bottle contains the essence of the Strong Smash. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Both the original Strong Smash and the first Strong Smash Hazard were portrayed by suit actor . Those that follow are yet to be identified. Appearances * Kamen Rider Build **Episode 1: That One with the Best Match **Episode 6: Moonsault of Anger **Episode 8: Memory Starts To Talk **Episode 9: The Trap of Project Build **Episode 15: Judging Sento Kiryu! **Episode 16: The Weaponry Hero **Episode 17: Rider Wars Start **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 36: Evolto Hunts Stars **Episode 41: The Truth of the Best Match **Episode 43:'' Another Build (Clone) **Episode 46: ''An Oath to Be The One ''(Clone) * ''Kamen Rider Zi-O **Episode 1: Kingdom 2068 Category:Smash Category:Rock Monsters Category:Gorilla Monsters